


Erin's soul mate ♥ ️

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [6]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: The Ghostbusters move together in the old fire station after Rowan's near apocalypse, On their first day settling in, Holtz bets Abby that she'll be able to seduce and become Erin's girlfriend in less than a week of living together, Abby accepts the bet saying that it will take Holtz a minimum of one month, which means the bet ends on Valentine's Day.Who will win?
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Prompt Ghostbusters





	Erin's soul mate ♥ ️

After Rowan's near apocalypse  
The girls live together in the old fire station  
Holtzbert

The Ghostbusters move together in the old fire station after Rowan's near apocalypse.

The place contains bedrooms, full bathroom and small kitchen, thanks to Jennifer the mayor's assistant.

On their first day settling in, Holtz bets Abby that she'll be able to seduce and become Erin's girlfriend in less than a week of living together.

Although Abby suspects that Erin may be in love with Holtz as much as the engineer loves the other woman, she does know her childhood friend and her insecurities, knowing that Erin doesn't really flaunt her bisexuality and has difficulty thinking that someone really wants her and not just as a joke.

So Abby accepts the bet saying that it will take Holtz a minimum of one month, which means the bet ends on Valentine's Day.

Who will win?

It's up to you to do whatever you want with this idea

Just respect:  
1.Happy ending Holtzbert  
2.Romance since it's a Valentine's Day story


End file.
